


天使毛团

by Philiaf



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 17:57:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philiaf/pseuds/Philiaf
Summary: 雀鸟的续恶魔又把天使变成鸟了，还顺回了家ooc预警私设有





	天使毛团

养一只天使小鸟，或者换成更可爱一点的方式来形容——养一只天使小毛团并不简单，毕竟天使不是说养就能养的，而且还要变成特别的品种，那就更难了。  
但如果你是恶魔，并且能抓到一名天使，那就简单多了。Crowley就很庆幸自己是一名恶魔，而自己的挚友是一名天使。当然他从来没打算去抓别的天使来养，要养就养自己的天使。  
“Crowley！”Aziraphale的尖叫声在他陈旧（他从不这么称呼，他更喜欢古色古香这类的词）的小书店里回响。  
而罪魁祸首正喝着天使珍藏的佳酿，一脸满意的看着满屋乱飞的白色小毛团。自上次Aziraphale从银喉长尾山雀的样子恢复后，Crowley放弃自己最喜欢的睡眠时间，研究出了一个新的方法把天使再次变成了这只白色的毛团。就是这只毛团现在因为喝了酒而有点发粉。  
“我大概只有在这个时候才会感谢上帝，噢！”恶魔被“上帝”这个词烫了嘴，“感谢他老人家创造了如此丰富的物种。”  
“Crowley！”白毛团落下来站在自己刚才喝酒的杯子上，他张开翅膀胡乱扇着，弄得杯子晃来晃去，“把我变回去！”  
“嘿，嘿，我的毛球（他连对Aziraphale的称呼都变了），这只有一天时间。”Crowley一把握住还在扑腾的小白鸟，他记得好像是叫银喉长尾山雀，“而且这次我大发善心的让你还能使用天使之力。”  
喝高了的天使一被提醒自己的力量还在，立刻挣脱出Crowley的掌心飞回自己的座椅张开翅膀，霎时，耀眼的圣光迸发出来。  
“停！停下你这个蠢天使！”恶魔没想到这么快就被自己好心的提醒弄伤了，他咒骂喝酒害魔。  
Aziraphale猛然意识到自己犯了多严重的错误，酒立刻醒了一半，他瞬间收起圣光，躲到椅子后面，只露出一对黑溜溜的小眼睛，可怜巴巴地眨着。Crowley庆幸自己喊得及时，自己只是被烫掉了一层皮。  
“天使！”恶魔用自己蛇一样的眼睛瞪向躲在椅子后面的毛团天使。  
“对不起……”  
“过来！”没了一层皮的Crowley有点可怕，Aziraphale简直吓破了胆，他拼命摇头，恶魔不耐烦了，一招手，“我又不吃了你，过来。”  
天使哆哆嗦嗦的飞过去落到Crowley伸出的手上，黑色的小脚爪愧疚地抓了抓颜色深浅不一的掌心：“疼吗？”  
“或许你吹一吹就不疼了。”Crowley揉了揉手感颇佳的毛脑袋。  
“吹一吹就行？”  
“吹一吹没准就好了呢。”  
Aziraphale也没多想，伸出翅膀抱住Crowley伸过来的手指努力吹气，那些烧伤从那一处开始愈合，直到全身都恢复原状。  
“嗯，完美的天使奇迹。”Crowley挠了挠毛团的小肚子。  
“你其实自己就能搞定。”Aziraphale一下就明白自己又被耍了，他拍走伸过来的手，飞离恶魔的掌心回到自己松软的椅子上，将自己半个身子埋进垫子里，明显对刚才做的事感到羞耻。  
“随你怎么说。”Crowley喝完了最后一口酒，“你现在怎么做都是变不回去的，还不如想想变回去之前做什么。”  
“反正就一天，我就呆在这里吧。”毛团扭动了一下，往垫子里陷得更深了。  
“那多没意思。”  
“是你让我想的。”  
“那这样。”Crowley捧起毛团往肩膀一放，“你就别想了，我来决定。我要趁现在把你带在身边，毕竟这种机会以后可能就没有了。”  
“Crowley！”Aziraphale发出警告的声音。  
“怎么？还是说你会在同一个坑里跌倒无数回？我是不介意，我挺喜欢你这个样子的。”恶魔说着还不忘摸几把。  
“当然不会。”Aziraphale说的有点心虚，如果Crowley变换了把戏，他八成又会栽跟头。  
“那就跟我回家吧，不然你一只鸟（恶魔特地加重了音）呆在这里多无聊啊。”  
天使没办法，只能蹲在Crowley的肩膀上，随着他的步伐一摇一摆的离开自己温馨的小书店，去冷冰冰的恶魔巢穴了（自从Aziraphale去过几次以后就一直这么称呼Crowley的家）。  
就这样，恶魔如愿的得到一只天使毛团，虽然只有一天的有效期。  
Crowley最先思考的是天使毛团吃什么。他坐在车里翻着自己新买的养鸟手册，几下就看完了，把书随手一扔：“你现在吃什么？面包虫吗？”  
“我是天使，我可以不吃东西。”窝在副驾驶的毛团抗议道。  
“哦，你知道最近新开了一家寿司店吗？据说还不错，感兴趣吗？”  
Aziraphale一听到这个，他的眼睛顿时放光：“非常感兴趣！”但一想到自己现在的样子又高兴不起来了。他伸出翅膀看了看自己的羽毛，又低头看了看自己毛茸茸的肚子，随即郁闷的把自己缩成了个团。  
“你这个样子不会保持太久的，就一天，明天中午的时候我请你去吃，别太难过了。”Crowley拍拍毛团的小脑袋，努力安慰他。  
“好吧，我今天忍耐一下，都怪你这、这闹心（天使把脏话咽了回去）的把戏，不然我现在就能吃上了。”  
要不是为了明天的午饭，天使都想说我再也不想理你了，他决定明天吃完就这么做，至少要三天不理这个可恶的恶魔。  
Crowley大概猜到了对方在想什么，只是轻笑一声，调大音量，让CD机里的皇后乐队精选集激情演唱《Don't Stop Me Now》。  
Aziraphale一来到Crowley的家就直接去飞看他新养的植物们了，这里大概是天使最喜欢的地方，如果可以，他愿意在这里待到恢复原样。  
“你这样真的太没趣了。”Crowley拿着喷水壶滋他，当然，一滴水都没有落在天使的身上，“就不能有点其他的娱乐活动吗？”  
“我现在这个样子也干不了什么，连加伏特舞都跳不了。”  
“不要跟我提加伏特舞！那也不是一个人能跳的！”恶魔实在欣赏不来那种舞，“看电影吧。”  
“看什么？”Aziraphale转过身看向Crowley，恶魔觉得俯视毛团简直不能再棒。  
“你最喜欢的那些老电影。”或许还会一些Crowley喜欢的B级恐怖片。  
“《罗马假日》如何，这个不错，我有一盒录像带，每年都会有几天翻出来看看。”  
“这都什么年代了，你还在用那个？”  
“你知道我对现代科技很没辙，虽然让录像带一直保持最佳的状态很不容易，但只要一点点天使的小奇迹就可以了。”  
“你真的没救了。”  
“我又不像你。”  
“好的好的，我就当你在夸我了，那我能诱惑你跟我一起看电影吗？”恶魔向天使伸出手。  
“诱惑成功，走吧。”Aziraphale飞到对方掌心。  
接下来就是天使的感叹时间，甚至开始思考买一台跟恶魔一样的高清液晶电视（他简直被画面震撼住了）。大概就只有Crowley知道天使买了也是白买，他不是没见过落入对方手中的现代科技的最终结局，他对此称之为“天使的退化小奇迹”，“小”是绝对的讽刺。  
虽然Crowley已经成为了恶魔，但他一直认为物尽其用是最好的，所以拯救那些将要“退化”的电器的善心还是有那么一点点的（大概有针尖那么大）。Crowley偷偷点了一份外卖，完美符合天使的口味，虽然现在变成了一只鸟只能吃一点点，但只要满足了他的胃，就能让他稍稍忘掉点刚才的新鲜劲儿，然后再气上一气，Aziraphale就能彻底忘记。完美的拯救计划。  
就像现在，毛团吃完了那份大餐正在回味，他也的确没再念叨想要买一台电视的事了，就差气一气了（虽然恶魔不想惹他的天使生气）。  
“我觉得你应该看看这个。”Crowley点开一个视频对向天使，里面播放的是一群圆滚滚的小麻雀挤在一个水池里嬉戏。  
“你看它们多可爱。”恶魔的另一个意思是——上次你也是这样的，可爱极了。  
“这次我不用那样洗澡了。”Aziraphale一下就明白对方的潜台词，“上次是因为我没有天使之力。”他伸出翅膀想要暂停那个视频，但他怎么点都不行，明明看Crowley就是用手指随便点几下屏幕就可以了。Aziraphale试了好几次都没有成功，反而扇动的翅膀拍了对方的手好几次，最后他放弃了。  
“手机太难用了，真不明白你为什么那么喜欢。”天使耷拉着翅膀，“我还是喜欢那些老物件。”Aziraphale明显把原因归结为手机的问题而不是自己，全然忘记自己刚赞叹过现代科技的发达。  
“手机是多么伟大的发明，有机会你真的应该学一下。”Crowley不死心的把手机向Aziraphale那里又推了推，“你看到这个以后就真的没点想法吗？”  
“我是天使！”Aziraphale终于被气到飞起来猛啄恶魔的脑袋。  
计划成功。只有一点不圆满的是天使提前不理恶魔了，时间不长，只维持到他吃晚饭。  
恶魔在时间上并不严谨，只有他的睡觉时间是固定的。一般他都会“呵护”一下他的植物们再睡，但今天有天使在，Crowley难得的温柔对待完自己新养的那些植物后，稍作打理就躺上了床。  
“你要享受睡眠。”Crowley穿着自己的定制睡衣躺在床上，拍了拍枕边特地给Aziraphale留的位置——世上找不到第二个的舒适软枕。  
“我觉得我可以干点其他事情。”Aziraphale对于睡觉这种事不太感兴趣，他觉得看书或者观察星象比睡觉有意思多了。  
“你上次跟我睡了快一个星期也没见你不好意思啊。”  
“上次是上次，而且我也没不好意思。”的确是有那么一点，但Aziraphale可不会说。  
“那这次也没有什么不同，偶尔换一种享受夜晚的方式也不错的，过来天使。”Crowley不容拒绝地又拍了拍那个软枕。  
白色毛团最后还是飞了过去，而一落到软枕上，他的表情就变了。  
“真的很舒服。”Aziraphale觉得自己已经离不开这个软枕了。  
“送你吧，明天你拿回去。”Crowley没说这本来就是给他买的。  
“这可真是太感谢了！”  
Aziraphale在软枕上翻滚了几次，找了好几种姿势，最后选择仰着睡（这还是Crowley帮他摆的姿势），他张开翅膀，又伸展了一下黑色的脚爪，像极了伸懒腰。  
“晚安，Crowley。”  
“晚安，天使。”  
夜半时分，保持一个姿势不动的Crowley睁开眼，他扭头看向旁边的毛团：“天使，你睡了吗？”  
Aziraphale没有回答他，只是咂咂嘴，发出了几声叽叽的鸟叫。见他没有反应，Crowley爬起来凑了过去。他们越来越近，直到Crowley亲到毛团的肚子上，绒毛覆盖住他的鼻尖和嘴唇感觉有些痒，柔软的触感让他有点流连忘返，这是他从上次就想做的事，这一次终于做了。  
Crowley蹭了没几秒便起身了，而Aziraphale刚巧也变回了原来的样子，他们两个几乎是脸贴着脸，这大概是他们少数的离得这么近的时刻。Crowley撑着上半身看了对方许久，再次俯身，这一次对准的是天使的唇，这个吻并不长，只是轻碰了一下便分开了。恶魔心满意足地重新躺下，今晚自己将睡个好觉。但一直闭眼的天使开始不老实了，他的手动来动去，一会握紧，一会松开。  
最终，Aziraphale选择睁开眼：“你知道我没睡。”他盯着天花板在心中祈求Crowley千万别转过头，不然他通红的脸可是藏也藏不住的。  
“是的，我知道。”Crowley吐出蛇信露出狡黠的笑容，而他不用看也知道他的天使脸红成什么样子。


End file.
